Heat under my skin
by itausagirl
Summary: "He watches as every person in his pack is now laying on the ground, trying to stand up. Failing miserably. Derek is the only one still standing, merely keeping himself straight, and he knows that it is coming, the last shot that is going to end everything." Sterek MxM ! OneShot


Heat under my skin.

Breathing in, breathing out.

The Moon shining through the window, reflecting her light on his body. _Their bodies._

A tanned arm gently spread over his stomach, pulling him closer to heated skin. A heartbeat, that is not his, loud in his ears.

Strong shoulder, defined jaw, closed eyelids, hair as dark as the night. _Derek._

The masculine scent that was just totally him now stronger than ever in his nose, in their room.

He just can't believe this, _finally,_ happened.

FLASHBACK.

The fight has started hours ago but this freaking hunters are still going strong. The pack, on the contrary, is not doing so well.

Isaac has been thrown against a tree, Scott at his side trying to pull him up, Erica rushing to reach them. Allison and Boyd strangely paired in front of a hunter, trying to push him back without succeeding so much. Jackson near Derek, backing up his Alpha.

And Stiles, Stiles is at the back watching the fight, feeling helpless, knowing what to do to help his pack, _his family_ , but too terrified to do so.

Something like a month ago the path of these hunters crossed with the pack's one. They didn't took the treat serious enough, believing it was just another group of hunters. They were used to that.

Danny is still paying the consequences of their boldness.

But these hunters are in no way like the Argents.

They're something worse, something a lot more dangerous. _Witches._

It was almost impossible to understand what they were at the start, and when they did, it all went wrong. They found out that, Stiles, he was, _is,_ one of them.

His mother came from one of their families but, by marrying his father, she decided to leave that kind of life behind. She also left all her genes to Stiles.

Not adhd, but power. Too much power to be contained.

And the hunters, they wanted him. Wanted _it._

Stiles distanced himself from the pack, closing everything and everyone out, in a last attempt to find a way to stop them, stop him. _To protect them._

He found answers, he found a solution.

He knows what to do, they have a code and no matter how crazy they are, they will follow it. Every single time.

He watches as every person in his pack is now laying on the ground, trying to stand up. _Failing miserably_.

Derek is the only one still standing, merely keeping himself straight, and he knows that it is coming, the last shot that is going to end everything. And it's like every fear that he has ever felt decids to leave his body in that exact moment.

 _He runs like he never had in his life_.

The air rushing through his hair, it's a matter of seconds and he is in front of Derek. _Protecting his body with his own_.

He can hear the distant shouts of his name from his friends, the stronger ones from Derek, but he has no time for that.

His eyes never leaves the ones of the head of the enemy _pack_ in front of him.

"You can't.. You can't kill him, not even touch him." There is no tremble in his voice. A question in the witch eyes, and he just starts talking. Because that is what he tends to do.

"You know, when I first found out who I was, what I was, I kinda panicked. But then, oh then, I started making my researches and I found your code." The gasps leaving his friends mouths hidden under the heartbeat of his Alpha.

This is happening for real. He's going to say it, he's going to acknowledge something that was always there under layers and layers of pride and fear.

 _Everything will change_.

"If I remember it right, it said that, in no way, you can arm another witch's mate. It is punishable with death." The silence is the only thing surrounding him. "You can't also divide two mates if they're not willing.. Derek is my mate. You can't touch him, or the pack. You cannot touch _me_. Am I right?"

There is _really nothing but_ silence around him.

The witch looks at him with a mixture of anger and pride in his eyes, all he gets it's a silent nod and then they're heading out of the woods, _out of their life_.

And he can finally turn his head to see the shocked expression on his pack mates faces, but he doesn't really care.

He rush to Derek, falling instantly to his knees in front of him.

His hands slowly cupping his perfect face. Amber eyes lost in forest green.

"I am your mate.." And Stiles' voice is unsure, and scared because he can lose everything but not Derek, and he is afraid and the wolf is just looking at him, straight in the eyes, with so much depth and emotions that it feels difficult even to breath.

"Yes. And I am yours." Red that fades into purple.

Everything after that it's so rushed, so difficult to recollect.

The pack is silent.

They're all heading towards their houses, wounds slowly healing.

Stiles just stays at Derek's side and no one speaks a word when they both head towards his loft.

When they reach it everything starts heating up in Stiles' body.

They kiss each other feverishly. _Hands that cannot leave skin_.

They practically run towards the bed, Derek literally throw him on it and last one word till everything becomes pure lust and love.

" _Mine."_

A growl and Stiles can't help but lose it.

PRESENT TIME.

And Stiles he's just so happy, covered by the wolf's shirt –" _You'll smell like me if you wear it. I like it when you smell like me_."- and the wolf himself.

They are mates. They are just the right match for each other, Derek's knot made it unbelievably clear and right. And Stiles is shining with happiness and love.

The arm over is abdomen stir, moving then the teenager's body impossibly closer to the one it's attached to.

"Stiles, sleep." The voice sounds so sleepy that the younger boy cannot stop himself from wanting to cuddle the other like the giant puppy he is. And he can't stay silent.

"But I want to.." His words cut off by the lips of the older man.

"Stiles, just sleep." Derek says nuzzling into the witch's neck. A deep breath to inhale his scent. A soft kiss on the skin and Stiles feels every single part of his body relax.

He snuggle closer to Derek drifting off to sleep. The last thing he ears are three muffled words. – " _I love you._ "- The heat still under his skin, and everything is just the way it has to be.


End file.
